The Clash of the Stone and Door Final Mix
by Kok0roxGuardian
Summary: When Xehanort and Dante form an evil Organization and destroy Amstris everyone living there is scattered to different worlds. With even Xehanort too big to handle for the Keyblade Weilder he might just need help from the Fullmetal Alchemist and his friends! Just what are they after and will Sora and Edward be able to stop them before the Universe is swallowed in darkness?
1. Return of a Dark Presence

**The Clash of the Stone and Door Final Mix**

**(A/N: Before the story begins I would just like to say that this is the final edition of this story. I have continuously posted and taken down this story a lot of times and I'm sorry! But I promise that this story will stay up whether I have a long hiatus or just don't feel like writing. I'm also posting because Flipnote 3DS has been **_**cancelled. Anyway even if this doesn't get a lot of views I hope you all enjoy this very long crossover.) **_

* * *

**Chapter One - Return of a Dark Presence **

"A little cold won't stop me from getting the heck off this train!"

Edward Elric stood from his seat and starred down his younger brother, trying to fell as if he were the taller one. But in truth he was the smaller and most fragile out of the two of them.

"But it's not little brother! If this _cold _has the power to make you pass out during a fight with another alchemist then it could be life threatening!"

His younger brother was Alphonse Elric who also decided to stand up and face his brother. He may have been younger but he was bigger and physically stronger than him. The both starred at each other trying to frighten one another into retreating. But it seemed that it wasn't working.

The two were now on a train that happened to be passing a very lush field full of beautiful flowers. There was a blue sky with not a cloud in sight and a large mountain in the background added to the scene. One would think that it would ease the fighting on the train. It would…except for the Elric brothers.

Edward gave up and slammed his butt right back into the hard seat beneath him. "(I win again…)" Alphonse thought to himself. He then stood up and left toward the front of the train leaving Edward to wonder where his little brother was going. After he was certain that his brother couldn't hear him he began ranting to himself.

"I'm not even sick! What a stupid order! I could've just stayed in Central. We didn't have to come all the way to Resembool!"

"(So he must've gone to the train doctor to get some medicine…great.)" Edward thought as he waited silently until he heard his brother's clunky footsteps coming at him again. He looked up and saw him holding a small pill in one hand and a glass of cold water in the other.

Edward turned away as he tried to hand him the glass of water. "Come on brother. You can't stay mad at me forever!" He pouted. "Just leave me alone..." a harsh tone in his voice formed. Al sat down beside his brother and sat the pill and water on a small tray.

"Please don't be mad at me you're sick. You can't fight when you're sick like this."He put his hand on his brother's shoulder just as he started having a coughing fit. Edward slightly turned toward his brother and grinned. "Fine…you win…I shouldn't be so hostile towards you. Sorry" Edward slightly turned his head and smiled at him.

The train whistle filled their ears as the train began passing over a large bridge. "Brother," Alphonse sighed with a sign of relief in his voice."You know you should at least have a doctor look at you while we're at Winry's house."

"I just told you I'm not sick! I don't need a stupid doctor!" Edward glared at him as he yelled. Alphonse turned his head and muttered, "Stubborn as always and just when I thought that you had accepted being sick." Edward clinched up his face at his brother trying to ignore his comment. He really didn't have the energy to argue. He hated showing his weak side. It made him feel….small…and dumb.

He turned and looked out the window at the scenery. His mind began to race with the memories of the two getting to Central and leaving home to go with teacher, then the time they preformed _it_. Edward sighed and closed his eyes. But suddenly felt the erg to cough again.

He quickly coughed into his hand and leaned back into his seat and looked over at his brother. "Hey Al," Edward said his voice was now gentle and innocent.

Alphonse turned towards him. "I promise that I'll make things right again. I will get your body back."

Al knew that his brother was determined to help him. He also knew the reason why Ed didn't want to leave Central was because it would put them behind in their research for the Philosopher's Stone.

"Now, come on let's not worry about that right now. Why don't we focus on getting you better? Here, take your medicine." Alphonse said while picking up the cup and pill. Edward nodded and reached for it but…

BANG! The train came to a quick stop. Edward fell forward and smacked right into the window. Alphonse lost his grip on the cup of water and pill. The water splashed on the floor and the pill rolled under a nearby seat. Passengers on the train began screaming and panicking. Alphonse lifted himself up to find that Edward was holding his head. "B-brother?! Are you alright?!"

Edward groaned and nodded. "What the heck was that?" He asked. Alphonse stood up and looked around. Suddenly, the door slammed open and black smoke began to fill that cart. Edward began coughing trying not to inhale the smoke.

"Well, what a surprise! Hello pipsqueak!"

Edward felt his heart stop. He knew that voice. Why was he here? Did he know that Edward wasn't feeling himself? "Envy?! Why are you here?!" Alphonse yelled in total shock. he looked up to see Envy staring him right in the eyes. "Stop calling me small!" Edward clapped his hands and charged at him full force. Right before he reached Envy, he transmuted his Auto-mail arm into a blade. Then he jumped and sliced Envy right in half. Or so he thought he did.

Envy had managed to flip backwards and dodge Edward's attack. Edward fell down to one knee. He had his blade to his side and was holding his stomach. His breathing began to increase and sweat was running down his face. Edward felt so drained. He already knew that Alphonse would have to do most of the fighting. "Fullmetal pipsqueak it's a shame really. You know, that you won't be able to fight at your full strength. Don't you just hate when you get sick?!" Envy teased.

Edward's face went blood red and his teeth clinched together. So, Envy did know that he was sick. "You stay away from brother!" Envy gasped as Alphonse slammed his hands together and knocked Envy back. The kid was fast that was for sure. He clapped his hands once more and split the cart in two pieces. Dust flew into the air and passengers in the other cart began screaming. Alphonse then picked up his brother and began running away from Envy.

"Al what are you doing?! Get Envy while he isn't looking!" Edward yelled. "No! We have to get you away from him! It looks like he's trying to kill you! Let's get off the train so that the passengers won't get injured!" Alphonse explained as he jumped from the train. They were now standing in the open field Edward saw before.

"My, what do we have here?" This teasing voice was new. But still, they had heard it before. "Can I eat him Lust? Can I? Can I please?!" Another one yelled. His voice was very skittish and nervous. Two figures appeared from the thick smoke that still lingered the air. It was Lust and Gluttony. "They're all here!" Edward snapped. He was now shaking and his vision was blurry.

Edward watched as Envy appeared beside them. They were now cornered. Lust extended her fingers. Alphonse gasped as she grinned and slowly walked towards them. "This world has been connected. Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed..." She began to speak. Alphonse and Edward could only stare at her as she grew closer to them. "There is so very much to learn yet you two understand so little." Envy grinned and followed behind her. "A meaningless effort…and…" Lust's voice died. A man with gray hair on his chin along with yellow eyes appeared from a dark void. Behind him…was Dante. Edward felt his heart stop. She was grinning and looking at the terrified brothers, "One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

**~ Twilight Town Clock Tower (Night) ~**

Sora held his Keyblade tightly in his hands as he wandered outside. "Oh man—I can't believe I got separated from her! This is just great this Heartless Sweepers job thing isn't working!" He looked around and paused as he heard footsteps behind him. Sweat poured down his face and his body began shaking and before he could even look behind him he felt a strong hand grab his shoulder. He screamed but then it was covered with playful laughter. His friend, Sienna, was laughing with her Keyblade in hand.

"Good one Sienna—that was so funny!" He said sarcastically. Sienna rolled her eyes and smiled and she pulled out her communicator. "Sorry, I kinda got lost and ran into some Heartless along the way. Have you seen Riku and Davis yet?"

Sora summoned his Keyblade away and shook his head, "Nope, I wonder if they ran into trouble?" He looked down at the device and tilted his head. "We'll let's find out shall we," She pressed a button and began speaking "Riku come in over!" She moved her ear closer to the speaker. There was a long pause and just as the two were about to panic Riku's voice filled the area around them.

"Hello Sora and Sienna how are things on your end?" He asked. "Just peachy-keen, did you guys run into any trouble?" Sienna asked. "Yeah, Davis is out of Ethers so he can't perform magic. I think we should leave here and go back to the Islands." Riku said. Sora and Sienna looked at each other. "A-are you sure? I mean there are a lot of people here that are being affected by the Heartless invasion," Davis cut in "I mean I can last without Ethers for a while."

Sienna sighed and looked up at the purple sky. It hadn't been the same in a while and she missed that so much. Twilight Town had given her hope to return to her original home world, Earth. She couldn't go home because there was a strong Keyhole that was acting as a barrier around the world. Even a Keyblade wielder wasn't able to unlock it. So she decided to call Twilight Town her home…and she didn't want her home to perish in the thick darkness of Kingdom Hearts.

"R-Riku! Oh no I just remembered! We have to study for the English Exam tomorrow!" Sora yelled.

Riku yelled in the background of Davis's suggestion. "Where can we meet?" He asked. "Well, how about the Sandlot! That's an easy place to meet." Sienna pulled out a long necklace from under her shirt. At the end of it was a golden and shiny heart.

"Oh you have your Crystal Heart necklace with you!" Sora said, leaning in her direction. The Crystal Heart necklace was something that she used when they didn't have the Gummi ship. It could teleport them to another world. But it did have a catch. She could only teleport five other people with her and she had to have been in the place where she wanted to teleport before.

"Alright, so we'll meet you there!" Riku's voice died and Sienna put away her communicator. She looked to Sora who gave her a quick nod and they walked down deep into the alley way.

**~ Destiny Islands (Night) ~**

Sitting in her room, Kairi was reading a book. She had to prepare for her English test coming up and so she could help Sora and Riku catch up on what they missed. Besides, she was the only one out of all of her friends that really had the time to study. She put down her book and stepped over to her bedroom window. The night sky seemed so beautiful tonight.

She sighed, "Sora and the others still aren't back yet." She thought to herself. She wished that they would all settle down for once. Always fighting and traveling. She knew that's what Sora and Sienna lived for but everyone needs a break every once and a while.

"I'll go take a walk then." She suggested to herself. She stood up and slipped on her shoes. Just as she took her first steps toward the door, a sharp pain struck her heart. She groaned in pain. She had felt that pain before. Right before Destiny Islands had disappeared. Once the pain vanished from her heart she ran to the window and looked up at the sky. She could only stare as she saw a strange star flashing purple and red.

A Terrible Event was about to occur…

* * *

**Thanks again for taking the time to read this and if you want more information about the two OCs then you can look on my profile for the information. Sienna and Davis are also on the Kingdom Hearts Side...so anyway please enjoy~!**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	2. Sweet Dreams of a Non-Dreamer

**The Clash of the Stone and Door Final Mix**

**Chapter Two - Sweet Dreams of a Non-Dreamer**

Colonel Roy Mustang sighed as more papers piled up on his desk. He looked at his Lieutenant who was staring down at him.

"Sir, you really should hurry. Those papers aren't going to write themselves."

Mustang glanced up at her. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, why don't you be nice and help me out?"

Riza Hawkeye turned her head. "Um…I think I hear Major Armstrong calling me…I'll see you later sir." Trying to avoid pitching in she fled out of the room. Mustang whined to himself and didn't bother calling after her.

"…Fine. I'm a man! I can handle this! Now let's see…" he began flipping through the stack of papers when suddenly Hawkeye ran back in. She saluted and quickly put her hand back down. "Sir, there is trouble! Edward's train has been stopped. There has to be something major going on! The conductor of the train hasn't answered our calls yet! All you can hear is screaming in the background!" She explained. Mustang dropped his paperwork. "Get the car ready!" He ordered. Hawkeye ran out of the office and down to the front desk.

"Colonel Roy Mustang needs a car right away!"

"Yes Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"(Fullmetal! I swear if you've gotten yourself in trouble again I'll-)" Mustang shook off his though and stood up. He looked out the window to see Hawkeye already outside and getting the car ready. She was fast and was always there when he needed her. His eyes in the sky…

Mustang reached into his pocket and put on his white gloves. He would probably need them. Everywhere Fullmetal went he usually found himself in deep trouble. He was after all the Fullmetal Alchemist who got accepted into the Amestris military at the age of thirteen.

Mustang had finally reached downstairs. Hawkeye was already in the driver's seat ready to go. Mustang quickly rushed inside and the car sped off down the road.

**~ Destiny Islands Night (Late) ~**

Sienna was shocked watching Sora and Riku read through their textbooks so quickly and jotting down notes. "Oh, I won't be able to remember all this! This is too much!" Sora complained. "Come on Sora we have to at least get a few chapters in! Besides, we can't fail this test. If we do…" Riku's voiced died as he imagined the worst thing possible happening to them due to failing the exam. It was enough to send chills down his spine and make him speed up his reading.

The group was now at Sora's house. Sora's mother had fixed the four some fresh tea and hot cookies. Davis was cramming them all in his mouth. Sienna was on Sora's bed lying down but she instantly rose up to get a better look at the two panicking teens.

"You know what. This is just one of those times where I'm glad I'm not in school" She said while closing her eyes and falling back on the bed. "You got lucky! Your school is shut down." Davis said his mouth full of cookies.

Sienna sighed and turned over on the bed, then curled up into a small ball and closed her eyes. So many things had been happening to them, the Heartless attacking Twilight Town and the eerie feeling of something being off. The more she thought about it the heavier her eyes became. She yawned and instantly found herself drifting into sleep. Her vision slowly died on her and she could no longer hear the others around her.

"Don't come near us you monsters!"

Sienna screamed from the sudden voice yelling in her ear. "W-what is going?!" She was floating above a lush and green field full of beautiful flowers. Puzzled she looked below her to see trouble forming below her. She flew down closer to get a better look at the new people.

There was a suit of armor holding a blond haired boy with a red jacket. She rubbed her eyes a little harder then gasped as she saw a familiar figure. There standing in front of the two boys, was Xehanort. The boy with blond hair was coughing and the suit of armor was backing away as three other mysterious figures approached them.

"What...where am I?"

Her Crystal Heart necklace didn't give her the power to have strange visions. Only to teleport up to five people to a known destination when she had some type of positive attitude! So, was Xehanort showing her this?

"Dante," The small blonde hissed at the brunet. His voice was so weak. "Are you working with this man?"

The person in the suit of armor gasped. His voice had a hallow ring to it. Like there was no one in side.

Xehanort began to chuckle to himself, "You fool, that is no way to speak to your new Fuhrer." He raised his hands in the air and laughed even louder. Sienna and the two boys gasped. Xehanort...is a Fuhrer? That was the last thing this Universe needed, a mad man that was obsessed with the door to light and darkness. Another person joined in on the act and began talking.

The boy looked like a cross dresser or at least that was what Sienna thought. She brushed off her weird thought and listened in.

"Pipsqueak, bow down to your new ruler! Or are you too sick to even stand on your own feet?" He teased.

"Shut…up…Envy!" The blond snapped back.

So the cross dresser boy was Envy. Wasn't that the name of a sin? Who would name their child that?! Sienna then turned around to get a better look at the other two. The blond haired teen didn't look well at all. He was dripping sweat and his face was red. She sighed and tried to think of something quick before the situation got out of hand. Then it hit her; why not spare some of her energy to the boy?

She flew over a little closer and gripped the unaware boy's hand then closed her eyes. She said a small prayer under her breath and began to glow a bright green. Slowly, it died out and Sienna fell

"There you go, I know it's not much but at least it'll help y-you!" She lifted her head up and smiled.

She felt her eyes get heavy once more. Her body began to shake and went numb. "There…it worked. I'm so glad…" Sienna turned to Xehanort who seemed to be looking at her with a vicious smile. "Well you did prove to be helpful after all." he said softly, the others not being able to hear him. She gasped and backed away but fell back and watched everything around her vanish once more.

**~ Destiny Islands: Sora's Room ~ **

Davis looked over at Sienna who was lying in the bed. She was now asleep. Davis yawned and turned back away from her. She had been working so hard for the past week. Fighting heartless with her Keyblade and traveling around. He looked at Sora and Riku who both still had their noses in their textbooks. Suddenly, the bedroom door swung open. Standing there, dripping in sweat was Kairi.

Sora, Riku, and Davis could only stare at her. The noise was so loud that Sienna shot out of the bed. She screamed and looked at Kairi. "G-guys! You're back! Oh thank goodness. Have you looked outside?!" She yelled. Sora and Riku exchanged looks, and then shook their heads. Davis stood up out of his chair and looked out the window, instantly his face turned red. Sienna who was half way asleep and still wasn't aware of what was going on joined him. When she saw the sight her eyes widened and she was pushed back into reality from her sleepy daze. Sora and Riku looked back at Kairi.

There in the once peaceful night sky was a large black hole covering one of the stars in the sky.

**~ Amestris Field: Open Field ~**

Edward felt his body warm up. His heart began to race. What was this feeling? He suddenly felt energized and excited.

_"There you go; some of my energy should do you good."_

A gentle and giving voice whispered in his ear. "Al…put me down." Edward ordered. Alphonse was shocked. His brother's voice seemed so confident now. "Brother? What's wrong?" Alphonse asked. Edward looked at him. It was as if fire was burning deep into his eyes.

Alphonse had seen that look before. It was when Edward said that he was going to join the military and get their bodies back. Alphonse slowly put his brother down. Envy grinned as Edward raised to his feet. He transmuted his Auto-mail into his usual blade. Edward looked up and gave Dante and Xehanort a death stare. "You picked the wrong day to mess with me. I'm really not in a good mood!" Edward slammed his hands down onto the soft grass which turned into rough dirt.

A large pillar charged full speed at the Homunculi separating them from Dante and Xehanort. Alphonse decided to help his brother by adding in his own alchemic attack causing dirt to fly into the air. This covered Xehanort and Dante. "Ed are you alright?" Alphonse asked. Edward stood up and looked at his brother. "Never felt better! Someone saved me. They gave me their remaining energy that they had stored away." He said as he tightened his fist. He sneezed and held his head.

Edward suddenly heard a loud explosion come from the right of him. He quickly turned around to see Lust glaring at him. "That wasn't very nice…" she raised her hand.

Then out of nowhere appeared right in front of Edward and pinned him to the ground with her long and sharp fingers. Alphonse was pushed back by Gluttony and Envy. "Brother! No!" Alphonse reached out to his Edward but failed. Xehanort slowly walked up to Edward. His Key shaped blade was in his hand. "Your heart is mine. Fullmetal boy…" He lowered his blade down by Edward's chest

He began to struggle. That boost of energy he had earlier was now gone.

"Al!"

He couldn't see his brother. He needed him. Just as Xehanort was about to strike, a blaze of fire hit him causing him to fall back. Edward slowly turned his head. His vision was blurry but he could still make out who the newcomers were.

"About time Colonel Idiot!"

Mustang could see that Edward had been in a rough position. Five versus two just wasn't fair. One of the carts from the train had been split in half. The ground had been warped due to a transmutation. No doubt that the Elric brothers had been fighting. Hawkeye shot Envy and Gluttony causing them to move away from Alphonse. Lust glared at Mustang. "Sorry Fullmetal. I got caught up on traffic and paperwork." He teased. He snapped his fingers once more and a powerful flame struck Lust in the face causing her to let go of Edward. Alphonse ran over to his brother and helped him off the ground.

Suddenly, Xehanort stood up. He didn't even have a scratch on him. "Alright just who are you?" Mustang snapped. The Homunculi and Dante joined his side. Hawkeye had her guns pointed at the group. "I am the new ruler of this pathetic world. Xehanort." He said, with an evil smirk on his face. He dismissed his blade. "World, what are you talking about? What country are you from?" Mustang asked. He now had his fingers ready.

"I have already told you Colonel, I am not a being of this world. Do you honestly think that this is the only existing world? You really are ignorant people!" Xehanort grinned as he looked up at the sky. "You're a crazy old man! You're just like that nut case Dante!" Edward yelled.

Dante, who had been quiet this whole time, stepped in. "Master Xehanort only wishes to bring peace to the universe. You see Edward, there are indeed other worlds. I have been to one of them called Destiny Island."

Edward tightened his fist. He was so angry at this mad woman. She had to be brought down. "I swear, just…wait…until I get my hands on…_cough cough cough_..." Edward began to have a fit. He couldn't breathe any more. He felt so hot. Hawkeye lowered her weapon and ran over to Edward. She touched his forehead but instantly she backed away her hand.

"Sir he's burning up! I think he has more than a cold!" She said. Alphonse looked at his brother. He didn't know Edward was in so much pain. "Brother…" He said. Edward couldn't stay awake. He felt sleep pulling at his soul. He closed his eyes not being able to say anything and lost himself in the world of sleep.

Alphonse looked down at his brother. He began shaking him. "Brother?! Brother! Wake up!" Alphonse pleaded. Nothing…Edward was out cold. Xehanort lifted his hand in the air. Clouds began rolling in, "I'm bored of this planet. I think it's time we bid it farewell." He said. A large orb appeared from above the clouds. The wind began picking up. What was going on?! Mustang turned around and looked up at the sky. It was now purple and red. Blue lightning was flashing through the sky. It looked like something out of a fairytale.

Hawkeye felt herself lift up from the ground. She dropped her guns. "Sir!" she screamed. Mustang ran over to her and reached out his hand. Alphonse screamed their names as they were both picked up by the strange storm. Al quickly buried his feet into the ground. The wind was blowing around Edward's hair and jacket. "Brother! Brother! Please hold on!" he pleaded desperately.

Xehanort laughed and once again another dark corridor appeared.

"Young man, you and your brother are about to embrace the worst of darkness! This world is about to become a part of sleep now." He grinned and turned his back towards them. Envy was the first to leave followed by Lust and Gluttony. Dante stood beside Xehanort. Alphonse could see the beautiful field being torn apart by the furious storm. "You'll pay for this! My Brother and I will-"

"Ha! Really young man? I don't think so. Even if you do survive this storm, there is no one out there to help you." Dante laughed. Alphonse tightened his grip on his brother as the wind picked up even more. All of the flowers from before were now dead and crumbled by the force of the storm. The area around the four of them was now completely dark. Yellow eyes appeared behind Xehanort and Dante.

"Goodbye Edward and Alphonse Elric!" Both Dante and Xehanort were engulfed by the thick darkness. Alphonse was now alone with his unconscious brother. He felt his feet rise off the ground. He clapped his hands and tried to bond his feet to the Earth's now ruined surface. But he failed…

The two brothers were engulfed by the huge storm before them.

* * *

**Thanks to animebella09 for the favorite~! Don't forget to add CotSaD to your follow and favorites list! And if it's not too much trouble how about a review too?! ;D**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	3. The Encounter with Light

**The Clash of the Stone and Door Final Mix**

**Chapter Three - The Encounter with Light **

The first thing that was heard was the sound of waves clashing together and flying into the salty air. Soft sand was covering his heavy Auto-mail, and his eyes were looking up at the dusky sky filled with white and puffy clouds. This place was new, but that was the least thing he was worried about at the moment.

He was sick; very sick and he was defiantly _knocking on Death's door_. His voice was completely strained and he was no longer able to manage words. His consciousness kept drifting, making him think that the new place was only a dream, and that he would wake up in his nice soft bed and be greeting by his brother and his wonderful cooking. And even hearing the Colonel give him annoying orders would be a great thing. It would let him know that he was alive and his life was somewhat normal again.

He wished.

Suddenly, he heard someone approaching him. He couldn't look over because his body wouldn't let him. It was fighting of the sudden feeling of severe pain.

"Plea..sa...som..hing! Anyt...ng! Yo..have...t...pen yo...r...e...es." The voice was very familiar to him. He recognized it. And when he did he was able to speak just one word.

"M-m-mom."

The woman he called his mother was smiling down at him with her gentle green eyes and was holding out her hand, as if she were calling him to join her in heaven. He wanted to, he really did! But his mind was still stuck on his brother. That's right...if he died his brother would be sad. And he would never be able to live with himself if he made him sad.

_If we die, the world would continue to move along as if nothing ever happened._

Those words belonged to him, right? He was sure even though he couldn't think straight. But wouldn't the world be affected by his death? Wouldn't his friends and that jerk that always seemed to boss him around be sad if he died? And even his Brother and friends he's helped along the way be sad too?

The pain shot into his brain and his body trembled as he felt his blood begin to boil. He was dying. He could feel it. "Edward, please answer me say something to me!" his body began to move violently. At first, he was alarmed by the movement, but when he saw his mother transform into a large suit of armor his mind escape from the shock.

He couldn't speak any longer. The pain was getting to him. Ringing through his body, like he had been hit by a train. That was it. He was losing consciousness.

"Brother! Hey! Stay awake! Don't close your eyes! Just stay with me! I promise I'll find help!"

He couldn't help it. He was so tired.

His eyes began flickering, the longer he tried to stay awake the heavier his eye lids became. He was burning up now and he could feel sweat and darkness consuming him.

"Alphonse...I'm sorry..."

His eyes closed as darkness covered him like a warm blanket.

Alphonse cried his name begging him to stay awake, but he got no response back from his now silent Brother. He hated to think that way, but he knew that they were most likely on a deserted Island, no one to help him or his "near death" brother. Alphonse could only hope that someone would find them.

**~ Destiny Islands Night (Late) ~**

Sienna backed away from the windows. She turned to Sora who was just as surprised as she was. "Should we tell the King?" Davis asked while cleaning his mouth off with his shirt. Sora sighed and nodded his head. "Wait is that where Xehanort is?" She asked. Everyone turned toward her. She began swaying back and forth. "Wait, what about Xehanort?" Kairi asked. Sienna looked up at everyone. She really didn't want to tell them about her strange dream, but really she had no other choice.

"Well, I saw Xehanort with other people in this dream I had just a minute ago." she admitted. Everyone gasped. Riku was the first to respond, "Who was he with and where was he?" He sat back down in his chair. "A suit of armor holding an ill boy…um…and three people in black. One of the boys looked like a cross dresser and the other one was really fat." Sienna held out her hands to express how big the other boy was. Davis and Sora tilted their heads in confusion as Sienna continued. "There was even a lady with a purple dress and another woman with black hair. Two more people were helping out the boys too. A lady and a man in what looked like a Military uniform…and I think that's it!" She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"But the place, do you remember where they were?" Sora questioned. Sienna closed her eyes and began to think.

"I remember a really nice field full of flowers. I even saw a wrecked up train derailed off the tracks. It was so beautiful. It really seemed like a nice place, except for the train and all." She explained as she sighed and began thinking about Xehanort and the other people. That black hole was probably what was left of it.

"Now we really need to inform the King!" Sora said. Sienna handed her Crystal Heart necklace to Kairi and Riku. "Why don't you guys go tell the King? Sora, Davis and I will stay here. We'll meet you back on the main Island." Sienna suggested. Riku smiled and nodded. He looked at Kiari. "Alright, we'll see you soon." She said while walking closer to Riku. They both vanished into a thin layer of light.

Sienna, Sora, and Davis were now in the row boats heading toward the main Island. Stars in the sky acted as a lantern and guided them through the calm ocean. "This is nice. We'd better enjoy it while we can. You know, before Xehanort starts back up again." Sora said while rowing the oars back and forth into the water. "He's already started back up again." Sienna sighed. She hated to admit it. She looked down into the ocean. She saw the reflection of the moon and herself. She remembered her home world…Earth.

Earth was surrounded by a barrier. The barrier projected other planets to make it seem like they were all alone. Because of that barrier, Sienna couldn't return home. Within the past three years, she had met Roxas, Axel, and another girl who she could barely remember while Sora was asleep. The Organization had kidnapped her and forced her to do missions. She thought that she was helping Roxas and the others get their hearts back. But really she was just a vessel like everyone else.

After that she and Roxas ran away but got separated from each other. While searching for him, she found a heartless whose heart was restored because of Sienna's strong light. Davis turned out to be the heartless. With no memories from his past he joined Sienna. When they arrived at a mansion, she found Sora, Donald, and Goofy sleeping away. After they were all reunited they traveled the worlds and defeated Xemnas. She even found Roxas but learned that he was a part of Sora.

She was too shy to admit it…but she _loved_ Roxas more than a friend. She knew all along that he had a heart and a personality of his own. She knew it because of the great times they had eating Sea Salt ice cream on top of the Clock Tower. Like Lea had told her, she had those days memorized in her heart.

Sienna still lost in her thoughts felt the row boat stop moving. Sora and Davis climbed out. "I'm going to go sit on the tree." Sora told them while putting his hands behind his head. He began walking toward the steps that led off the bridge. Now, Davis and Sienna stood alone in the boat. "What are you thinking about?" Davis asked with a concerned look on his face. Sienna faked a smile then looked up at the sky. "Just my past that's all. I can't believe I've been so far away from home all these years. I wish I could at least go back and check on my mom and sis." She choked trying to keep her tears away.

Davis could tell that Sienna was hurt and on the verge of crying. He nervously reached for her hand when suddenly…

"Sienna! Davis! You're not going to believe this! Hurry!"

Sora ran up to them. Sienna and Davis looked at each other and followed Sora. There….lying on the beach…was a suit of armor. He was holding an unconscious boy who had blond hair and a red coat. Just like Sienna's dream and that was when she felt her very being dropped into shock.

* * *

**Thanks for the views.**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	4. Explanations

**The Clash of the Stone and Door Final Mix**

**Chapter Four – Explanations**

Sienna stood there staring at the two figures from her dream. The suit of armor was looking at her. The boy's heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard.

"You….you're the people from my dream…" Sienna gasped, barely able to focus. The armor still stood there starring, nervous that the girl would attack any minute.

Alphonse couldn't believe what was happening. This girl was claiming to have seen them before. But he couldn't worry about that now! He looked down at Edward and panicked. "P-please help him…he's dying!" he screamed. The girl snapped out of her trance and ran over to them. She checked his pulse and gasped.

"Sora!We have to go! This boy's going to die if we don't get him a doctor!" She yelled. The boy with brown spiky hair ran over to us. He helped the girl pack Edward. This girl looked to be about Edward's exact height and age.

"Hey are you alright?" A boy asked. His hair was the same color as Edward's but his eyes were a deep ocean blue and he seemed like he had a shy but outgoing personality.

After checking on Alphonse the boy brought his attention back on Edward, "Here let me use a Curaga spell to weaken the illness!" the boy yelled. He raised his hands above Edward and chanted some spell before causing Edward to glow green, and then after a few seconds it died.

Alphonse then decided to answer him.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Don't worry about me. It's my brother you should be worrying about." Alphonse said. The boy smiled as he rushed back over and tried to help Alphonse to his feet. "W-wow you sure are heavy, mind taking off that armor of yours?" He asked. Alphonse gasped and shook his head. "Um…I can't. I...I..." Alphonse's voice died almost instantly.

"It's alright then. Oh by the way, my name is Davis. The other two are Sienna and Sora." He explained. Alphonse nodded and began taking baby steps. Why did he feel so weak? He had no real body…so why was he so tired? Alphonse looked in the distance to see that Sienna and Sora were helping Edward into the row boat. "Were going ahead, no offense but you might sink the boat with that armor of yours…" Sienna smiled and tried to hide the nervous feeling in her gut. With a sigh, Alphonse understood and watched as Davis helped him in the second row boat.

The weight of his armor rocked the small rowboat hard as he stepped inside. It kept tilting and shaking and that made him terribly nervous because if he fell into the water his blood seal would wash off. "Be careful…if you fall in you might sink to the bottom." Davis warned holding onto him. "Alright, so is my brother going to be okay?" He asked. Davis smiled and patted Alphonse on the leg. "Don't worry…um… wait! What's your name again?" Davis smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's Alphonse Elric. You can call me Al though…" He replied.

"Okay Al, don't worry. Sienna and Sora will have your brother to the Island doctor in no time flat!" Davis said. Alphonse felt relief wash over him. Davis was such a nice person…and that Sienna girl was so much like Edward. "If you don't mind me asking…" Davis paused as he began rowing the boat to the Island. "What is your brother's name?" He asked. "Ed…Edward Elric, my older brother." Alphonse looked up at the sky. Where were they? Were the others still alive?

**~ ? ~**

Mustang felt his head pounding. It felt like had been hit by a train. What had happened to them? He remembered that storm, but everything else drew a huge blank. He slowly opened his eyes to see that everything around him was white. He was lying on something soft. It was a bed. His clothes had been changed too! He was wearing a white shirt and long soft pants. "Lieutenant! Where are you?" He called. As he tried to deal with the pain of his pounding head, he looked over and noticed a door opening. Standing in the door way was Hawkeye and a mouse.

"Sir, you're awake!" she smiled and rushed over to him. Mustang stood up, his headache somewhat gone. "Where are we, and is that a chimera?" Mustang pointed at the mouse. "Gosh a chimera, what is that Hawkeye?" The mouse asked.

"They are creatures in our world your majesty."

Mustang jumped. This mouse in front of him was royalty?! "My name is Mickey Mouse. You're in my castle." Suddenly as he introduced himself, a weird dog, duck, and another mouse came into the room.

"There are more of you?!" Mustang jumped from his bed and screamed. "Stop it sir, you're being rude…" Hawkeye scolded with a firm tone.

Mustang sighed and sat back down. "Where are my clothes?"

Hawkeye handed him his jacket and he slipped in on over his shirt. He then went behind a screen and changed into his pants. While doing so, Mickey explained what had happened.

"Your home world was swallowed in darkness. Hawkeye told me everything that had happened, including about Xehanort." Mickey said while looking at the people (or rather animals) beside him.

"WHAT?!"The dog and the duck screamed.

"But your majesty, Sienna and Sora defeated him! We all did!" the dog yelled. "I know Goofy, but he found a way to come back somehow."

"Waaak! We'll just beat him all lowver again!" The duck yelled.

"Donald it's not that easy. Minnie, I think we should warn Sora and the others." He said. Mustang was now done dressing. He slipped on his white gloves. "Sir, I don't think you can use Alchemy outside our worl-!." Before Hawkeye could finish Mustang snapped his fingers. The seal on his glove began to glow and red orb appeared in his hand. It wasn't a Philosopher's stone. It was something different. "What is this?" He held it up in the air letting the light hit it and making it shine.

"Whatever it is sir…it's allowing you to be able to use your Alchemy." Hawkeye said. Mustang grinned and put it in his coat pocket. "Are Fullmetal and Alphonse here?" He asked. Hawkeye turned around. "No, but someone else is." Someone said. Hawkeye stepped aside. Mustang couldn't believe it. Winry Rockbell was standing there beside her grandmother.

**~ Destiny Islands Morning (Very Early Morning) ~**

Alphonse watched as the doctor stepped away from Edward who was resting in bed. "Thank goodness you guys found this boy in time. Any longer and he would have died." she said. Alphonse relaxed.

His brother was going to be okay.

The doctor took off her gloves and headed for the door, "I'll be right back. I'm going to go to the pharmacy and buy more herbs and medicine for him." Everyone nodded and the doctor left the room.

"Alphonse…can I ask you something?" Alphonse looked over and saw that the question had come from Sienna. He expected her to be looking at him but her head was turned away and she was leaning up against a wall with her arms crossed. Her eyes closed. He nodded as a response and that was when he met eye contact.

"Your brother. He has an arm and leg made from metal and inside the armor…no ones in there right?"

Everyone gasped. Davis looked at Alphonse who stared at him right back. "But how did you know?" Alphonse asked with his shaky voice.

"Your brother's arm and leg weighted different from the others and your voice…it was echoing too much." she explained. Alphonse was truly amazed. This girl really was like Edward.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Davis. It's just…I didn't want you to get scared." He said.

"It's okay. We understand!" Sora said. "Yeah, don't worry about it Al!" Davis said. Alphonse nodded.

Sienna pushed herself off the wall and uncrossed her arms. "I also knew because I saw you two in a dream."

In response Alphonse gasped.

"You were with Xehanort and some other people in a field back in your home world. Tell me, did Xehanort say anything interesting? I kinda blacked out after...my dream ended." she asked.

Alphonse was shocked, "You know Xehanort?! Well then he said that Amestris was going to plunge into darkness. He called us clueless and we didn't know what was really going to happen…wait! Where are we? Please tell me where still in Amestris!"

Sienna frowned and turned toward the window. The moonlight shined down on her and acted a lantern as it lit half the room.

"You're in a place called Destiny Islands. You're home…it was swallowed in darkness."

Alphonse sunk into his chair.

"Winry…Granny…Mustang…Hawkeye…everyone…gone. This can't be right! This has to be a nightmare!" Alphonse whimpered.

His soul was crying. If only tears would come out and strangely, he missed that feeling.

"Our world and...everyone won't be gone forever…we'll get...everything back!"

Everyone stopped moving as they saw Edward was sitting up in his bed. His face was red and he was drenched with sweat. His voice was weak.

Sienna face went red, "(Whoa! Who knew that he would be up so quickly!)"

"Brother!" Alphonse stood up. He ran over to him and hugged him. "I thought I was going to lose you! Don't scare me like that you idiot!" He cried. "Hey! You shouldn't call your older brother an idiot!" He scolded. Edward turned to Sienna.

"They could be in other worlds!" Sora said with a smile. Davis also joined in "Don't worry! We'll find everyone!"

Edward turned to Sienna and smirked. "Thank you…for the energy boost." Everyone turned their heads in confusion. "You knew that was me?" she asked.

Edward smiled with a small cough afterwards "Yeah your voice, I remembered what it sounded like."

Alphonse turned to his brother. "They know our secret brother." He told him. "I know…I heard." Edward said still looking at Sienna. "So, Amestris is gone? That's hard to believe. I bet Colonel Idiot won't believe this at all."

Alphonse realized that they were still missing. "I wonder where they ended up. I hope they're all ok."

Sora stood up. "So what's it like in Amestris? Do you guys have any powers or Keyblade Wielders?" He asked.

Edward and Alphonse exchanged looks. It was time to tell then their life story. Edward began his explanation. "Well, most of us are Alchemists that use Alchemy. It's the main reason why were like this. We tried to bring back our deceased mother back to life. We failed though and I lost my leg while Al lost his body. In order to bring back Al's soul I sacrificed my arm and bonded his soul to that armor."

Everyone was amazed. Alchemy seemed like a cruel joke but yet very helpful at the same time. "So, what do you guys do?" Alphonse asked.

Sora and Sienna smiled at each other and held out their hands. They summoned these long blades that looked like keys. "We're Keyblade Wielders!" They said in unison.

Edward and Alphonse smiled. Sora's looked more like a real key while Sienna's blade was black and white. It was also twisted with a golden crown on the side. "Only certain people are picked to be its Master. My other friends, Riku and Kiari can wield one too." Sora explained.

"I noticed that Xehanort had a Keyblade too." Edward told them.

Sienna nodded, "Yeah he does but he's a Keyblade Master. So is our friends Riku and another friend named Aqua. Aqua is on a journey with two of her friends. They haven't visited us in a while though."

"Axel, I mean Lea is a Keyblade wielder too!" Davis said.

Edward coughed in his hand. Alphonse checked on him. "Uh…this stupid cold, I didn't think it would get this bad." Edward said. "It's not a cold, it's Pneumonia." Sienna said.

Edward jerked at Sienna's correction. "What?! W-when is the earliest I'll recover?" He asked. Sora checked the chart, "Late next week…"

"What?! I can't stay here that long! I hate doctors! They give you stupid shots and….and…" Edward paused.

"I agree with Ed! Shots are stupid and unnecessary! They shouldn't even exist! " Sienna yelled trying to sound smart.

"You two are too much alike, both the same age, short and stubborn!" Davis sighed. "I'M NOT SHORT!" Edward and Sienna yelled. Everyone began laughing. Sienna and Edward looked at each other and began laughing with everyone else. The doctor walked back in the room and stared at the group in confusion. She smiled and stepped back out. But no one noticed it. They were all too happy at the moment. Edward was starting to act like his usual self again and that made Alphonse happy.

* * *

**Thanks for the views, please follow/favorite/review for more chapters...kind of losing the inspiration to carry on with this story. Just because of its length! I would really appreciate it. :D**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


End file.
